To Bite the Hand
by SweetAmbience
Summary: Sasuke was the one person that Naruto could always depend on to be there for him, so when the youngest Uchiha turns traitor, those that he left behind are faced with an unfortunate truth: trust can only stretch so far.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. **

I don't know if I want to continue this one, so please give your opinions. If it's bad, I'll stop writing it XD

To Bite the Hand

Chapter One-

--Missing--

"_**I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me any other way… No matter who it is."**_

The words were still fresh in his mind. No matter how much he tossed and turned in the uncomfortable hospital cot, he couldn't shake them from his head. They played over and over, an agonizing reminder of his failure.

"_**Let me make this clear to you. I'm done playing with you Leafs. Go home."**_

He let a frustrated scream escape into his pillow: it was clear he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, not after everything that had happened. He sat up, wincing as his abused body howled in protest to his movements. He paused to let the moment of pain pass, and then slowly untangled the thin, blue hospital sheets from his legs. He managed to throw both legs over the side of the cot before he ran out of strength.

He wasn't surprised when tears began sliding down his cheeks, spilling off his chin to fall noiselessly into his lap. All he could manage to do was stare blankly out the window, into the deep, dark night. The moon was the only light, the distant stars drowned out by a heavy cloud cover.

Something glinted weakly at the edge of the windowsill and caught his attention. He reached out slowly for the shining object, careful not to strain his arm. His heavily bandaged fingers found the edge of a wooden picture frame, and as he drew it closer for inspection, he despaired to find it held a picture of team seven.

The tears fell in earnest now, distorting the picture beneath the protective glass. He couldn't fight back the sobs that wracked his tiny frame, and he was even more powerless to hold in the despair that emanated from every part of his being.

_What the fuck were you thinking, Sasuke?_

"_**It wasn't pointless… You have become my best friend."**_

_What did you mean by that? How could you just leave after everything…?_

"_**Goodbye, Naruto."**_

He let the picture frame slip from his fingers and clatter nosily to the floor. His lips pulled back in a ferocious snarl, baring his sharp canines in an animalistic display of anguish. With a pained howl, he let one word shatter the silence of the night, his cry echoing throughout the entire village.

"SASUKE!!"

………………………….

He was still awake when morning came, heralded by the lark and accompanied by the rich yellows and oranges of sunrise. A few clouds remained from the previous night, thin wisps of white that tenaciously clung to existence high in the heavens.

If it were any other day, Naruto might have noticed how beautiful the dawn looked. He might have even gone so far as to point that out to the random passer-bye, but not today.

He shivered when his bare feet made contact with the cold, tiled floor of his hospital room. His eyes were sore from crying all night, and his throat hurt from screaming. He bent over to pick up the fallen picture frame, pausing to let the image it held sink into his memory, before placing it gently on the end table beside his cot.

He hesitated before attempting to stand, gauging whether or not he'd have enough strength to keep upright. When he was satisfied that he could maintain a standing position, he pushed off of the bed and caught himself on the nearby windowsill, hissing as his knee struck the wall below the window. "Damn it," he hissed. He was surprised by the sound of his voice: it was raw and scratchy. Naruto attributed that as well to the fact that he had been crying all night.

He nearly let go of the windowsill when the door to his room was flung open, in its place standing a frantic nurse. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't leave your bed yet. Tsunde ordered that you spend at least three days in bed. Please try to relax," she said as she made her way to his side, supporting him with a gentle hand as she eased him gently back onto the bed. "There we are. Would you like something to eat?" Naruto shook his head wordlessly, and the nurse frowned slightly. "You have to eat something, Naruto. You can't heal properly on an empty stomach."

"I don't care," he said stubbornly as he tried to stand again. The nurse gently pushed him back down. He felt anger simmer in his gut, but he was too exhausted to act on it. "Lemme talk to Tsunde," he demanded without thinking. Maybe if he bitched at her long enough, she'd let him leave his hospital bed.

"Alright," the nurse agreed readily. "I'll ask for her immediately." She left the room without a backward glance, no doubt relieved that she didn't have to deal with the petulant young boy anymore. She most likely fancied herself to have more important duties than overseeing the healing of one of Konoha's most mistrusted residents. No matter how hard he worked to prove himself trustworthy, there were always people who would hate him just because he was the unwilling vessel for the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto thought back on his life while he waited for Tsunde. He recalled all those miserable years at the orphanage, the smiling face of his favorite sensei Iruka, the day he became a ninja, the day he was officially a member of a team…

And that brought the tears back.

Whether he was willing to admit or not, he had really enjoyed Sasuke's company. The day-to-day bickering and their rivalry kept him on top of his training. It was an enjoyable routine, and Naruto had liked to think that Sasuke had appreciated their fights as well.

_Maybe not, seeing as he left._

The nagging voice in the back of his mind had finally found words. No matter what he told himself, Naruto couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it was all his fault, that once again he had to fuck everything up, only this time it had cost him one of his most precious friends.

Worst of all, he might never see Sasuke alive again. Naruto knew from his encounter with one of Orochimaru's subordinates that Sasuke was meant to be used as a spare body for Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, and that scared the shit out of him. He didn't want things to end like this between them! He wanted… he wanted to be called "dobe" by Sasuke, to be mocked and criticized by him, anything! It couldn't end this way, he wouldn't allow it. Even if he died bringing the damn bastard back, even if he had to break all his limbs and fucking _drag _him back, he would. It wasn't just about the promise he made to Sakura anymore, he _wanted_ to bring Sasuke back, more than he wanted to become Hokage of the village.

Naruto didn't know when his friendship had grown so strong that he was willing to put Sasuke before his lifelong dream, but at this point, he didn't care. He swore to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, and this time, he would make sure he didn't fuck it all up. He was serious now, and a new determination flowered in his breast, one that surpassed his desire to become Hokage, and to be loved by the entire village.

_I'll bring you home, Sasuke, I swear it on my life._

It was then Tsunde made her appearance. She closed the door behind her and moved wordlessly to sit beside Naruto on the bed. She rubbed small circles on his back and smiled at him tiredly, attempting to reassure him. "You look like shit, kid." She commented.

Leave it Tsunde to make him feel better by being a total bitch.

"You don't look so hot yourself, old hag." It was true, even though the banter was customary between them. Her face was lined with wrinkles, and her blonde hair stuck out at odd angles from the two small ponytails that draped down her back. Her Hokage robes were wrinkled and gave Naruto the unshakable impression that they had been slept in. For once, Naruto couldn't smell any whiskey on the older woman, and that surprised him, despite the circumstances.

As bad as she looked, though, he probably looked worse. He could see it on her face, and the worry reflected in her eyes. Sasuke had beaten the shit out of him. Normally he would have felt embarrassed, but with his new resolve, it just gave him incentive to train harder, to work towards finally beating Sasuke.

The irony that, even with Sasuke absent from Konoha, Naruto was still comparing their strength, was lost on the blond boy.

Some things would never change.

Their rivalry would never die, despite what Sasuke had said about "severing bonds". That was one thing that neither of them could escape.

Tsunde's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Are you okay, Naruto? You seem a little dazed."

No shit, he had just lost his best friend.

But Tsunde continued without pause, "Is the medication I prescribed you working?" She examined him with those keen hazel eyes of hers, and to Naruto, it felt as if she knew how he felt better than he himself did.

"I'm fine, baa-chan," he said, attempting to reassure her. "I'm just a little…tired…" He trailed off. Tsunde nodded sympathetically and ruffled his hair. The usually vibrant blond spikes had dulled slightly, perhaps reflecting Naruto's own mood. Everything seemed a little darker without his sunny smile.

"Alright kiddo. Holler if you need anything." She said as she made a move to stand. Naruto hastily grabbed the hem of her robes.

"Wait," he said. She obligingly sat back down beside him.

"What is it, Naruto?" She prayed to God he didn't want to inquire about Sasuke. All she had as of yet were a few meaningless scraps of information, and even if they meant something, he was in no state to go blindly chasing after his former teammate.

To her relief, he asked, "Can I leave the hospital?" He caught the look on her face and hastily added, "Please, baa-chan. I'm begging you. I can't stand this place." It reminded him too much of the first time he had turned the Resengan against his best friend.

Hell, everything reminded him of Sasuke. He hadn't realized until now how much of a constant in his life the bastard had been. He just hoped that outside he would come across something to take his mind off Sasuke for a while.

"Listen Naruto, if you so much as _trip_, I'm hauling your ass straight back to the hospital, got it?" She was trying to sound serious, but when Naruto broke out into something close to one of his old smiles, her heart melted and she felt herself smile in response.

"Thanks baa-chan!" He exclaimed as he flung his arms around her, momentarily forgetting about his injuries. Tsunde was too shocked to respond. She wasn't given much of a chance to, anyway, as Naruto was out the door in an instant, celebrating his freedom with a loud whoop.

Tsunde chuckled as a crash and a muffled apology could be heard from down the hallway. No doubt the brat had already committed himself to getting stronger so that he could drag that traitorous Uchiha's ass back to Konoha.

Quite frankly, Tsunde didn't think the little shit worthy of having such a loyal friend, but if Naruto wanted him back, Tsunde would do everything in her power to help.

Hell, she'd drag him back herself if she could.

……………………………..

Naruto hadn't thought far beyond attaining his freedom. As he walked down the streets of Konoha, he glanced around him, ignoring the looks he got from other villagers, as memories of the time he and Sasuke had spent together cast phantoms on the real world. He saw himself and Sasuke sit down at a booth in his favorite ramen stand, He saw them sitting atop roofs together, sometimes chatting, sometimes just enjoying the company. He saw himself being chased down the street by an irate Sasuke, for doing something he couldn't exactly recall doing at the moment.

The memories were pleasant ones. It caused a pang of loneliness in his chest, walking down the street without Sasuke by his side, but at least he had something to hold on to, to work towards. As long as he had a purpose, he could go on.

"_**What does any of this have to do with you?" **_

Naruto snorted as he recalled what Sasuke said to him before their fight. Hell it had nothing to do with him! _Damn it Sasuke, even with the Sharingan, you're so blind._

Naruto heard his name being called, and he immediately stopped in his tracks, earning a few choice words from a lady who had been walking behind him.

"Naruto, hey!" He recognized it immediately as Sakura's voice. She came running up beside him, stopping at his side and bracing her hands on her knees, stooping to catch her breath. "Damn, Naruto! I've been chasing you ever since you left the hospital," she wheezed between pants. Naruto abashedly scratched the back of his head and tried to think of a way to answer Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura. I guess Tsunde's meds are messin' with my head. I feel a little out of it, ya know?" Sakura smiled at him sympathetically, having caught her breath. Damn, he was getting sick of everyone's pity. Then again, getting any attention whatsoever from his long-time crush was nice.

"Listen Naruto, I was thinking, and…" She absently played with her short pink hair as she thought. '"I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, and the next time there's a chance to bring Sasuke home, I'm coming with you. I'm through relying on everyone else to fight my battles. Tsunade offered me a position as her apprentice, and I'm taking it." She looked up at him for some kind of support to find him smiling like an idiot.

"Right on, Sakura-chan! I'll support you all the way!" She returned his grin full-force. She kind of expected him to say that. In fact, she had been counting on it. Without his support, Sakura would have been lost as to what to do in a Konoha without Sasuke. Since Naruto was as close as she could get to her missing comrade, she had decided to treat him better. He was a good kid, anyway, and she felt guilty for not realizing that sooner.

"Thanks Naruto. I'll see you later, all right?" He nodded, and with one last smile, she departed.

Left to his own devices once again, he allowed his feet take his body wherever they pleased and let his thoughts wander.

He wondered idly if Sasuke was alright, and whether or not he was thinking of him. Maybe the teme was regretting his decision. It would serve him right, anyway.

He felt himself coming to a stop, and once again returned to the waking world. He was standing in front of the Uchiha compound. The massive traditional-styled buildings towered above him, casting a dark shadow across the street on which he stood. He was standing alone on the pathway in front of the mansion, as the deserted compound was in a remote corner of the village, far removed from foot traffic.

Without thinking, Naruto experimentally pushed against the gate barring the rest of the world from the Uchiha residence, and was surprised to see it swing open at his touch. He stood outside the gate, deliberating what he should do next.

_Why the hell am I even here, anyway?_

He almost walked away then and there, but something stopped him.

Sasuke's smell was still present in the air, and faint traces of his chakra still lingered on the gate. Naruto's Kyuubi-enhanced abilities allowed his senses to pick up the lingering presence of his best friend, and for once, Naruto actually felt grateful for the demon sealed within his belly.

His fingers lightly traced the faint blue palm print on the gate, no doubt left when Sasuke had exited the compound for the last time. A familiar pang in his heart made itself known, and Naruto removed his hand from the ornate wooden gate.

The gate was still parted, and Naruto accepted it as an invitation. He had always been curious about the place where Sasuke lived, and took the opportunity to discover more about his teammate, momentarily forgetting that he was gone now that he was surrounded by his presence.

He slipped through the gate and closed it gently behind him, careful not to erase Sasuke's handprint with his own. He followed the faint chakra trail back to one of the larger buildings at the back of the compound, where he assumed Sasuke's family had lived before the massacre. Naruto could never before comprehend how Sasuke could stand living in the same place where his parents had been brutally murdered by his only brother, but now he was beginning to. After all, wasn't he doing the same thing? He was seeking a familiar presence in the only place he could find it, not caring if the place housed foul memories. He wanted the comfort of his best friend's presence. He wanted to feel as if nothing had changed.

Damn it, he had wanted team seven to last forever!

He turned the doorknob to the main compound, where Sasuke's presence was the strongest. He was almost surprised when the doorknob readily turned beneath his fingertips, but he was glad to leave the eerily empty streets of the deserted Uchiha compound. Even after all the years that had passed, they still reeked of death.

He closed the door gently behind him, flinching at the noise it made when it shut. The soft bang echoed throughout the uninhabited building, creating chills that danced up and down his spine. Naruto was a devout believer of the spiritual world, and he figured that the spirits of the murdered Uchihas weren't exactly pleased with his snooping.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized to the empty house without thinking. He mentally scolded himself, remembering what Sasuke had once told him when they had accepted a mission in an abandoned building, where a couple had been found murdered. Team seven had been sent to investigate because a shinobi had been suspected of the crime.

"_Dumbass, no one's here. Let go of my arm." Naruto hastily released Sasuke's arm, embarrassed that he had automatically latched onto the Uchiha. He comforted himself by remembering that Sasuke was standing closest to him, so of course he naturally had grabbed a hold of his arm when something had spooked him. If Sakura had been standing closer, he would have held her arm, no doubt about it._

"_Shut up, teme, I happen to believe in ghosts, unlike your skeptical ass."_

_Sasuke had snorted and rubbed absently at the spot where Naruto had clenched his arm in a death-grip. "There are times when a ninja needs to forget their beliefs, dobe. Don't let your idiotic fantasies get in the way of our mission."_

Exploring the Uchiha compound was Naruto's mission at the moment, so he put aside his fear of otherworldly retribution and followed the blue chakra trail deeper into the residence. It led him down a hallway that passed the kitchen, still smelling faintly of food, and up a flight of stairs. There were pictures adorning the walls of the upstairs hallway, and Naruto paused to view them all. The smiling faces of black-haired and obsidian-eyed people stared back at him. He identified Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi, and correctly assumed the woman and the man were their parents.

Naruto wasn't surprised to discover that Sasuke's mom was really pretty: the bastard had to have inherited his good looks from _somewhere. _No doubt he had inherited his stick-up-the-ass attitude from his father. In all of the pictures, he was the only one who seemed to have issues smiling at the camera.

He left the pictures to continue down the hall, passing a few rooms that were devoid of Sasuke's distinct chakra signature. He at last came to a stop in front of a room on the left side of the hallway that was covered with Sasuke's unique smell and chakra.

It had to be the bastard's room.

Naruto hesitated before turning the doorknob and entering the room.

The room felt as if it had never been lived in. There was nothing to hint at the owner's personality, and if it weren't for the fact that there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere, Naruto would have sworn Sasuke slept elsewhere. The bed's heavy blue comforter had not a wrinkle on it, and the pillows sitting atop it had obviously been arranged by a very meticulous person. On seeing that, Naruto recanted his previous impression. Sasuke's perfectionism was everywhere.

He opened the closet to his left to find a line of hangers supporting a neat row of Sasuke's trademark navy-blue shirts. The last two hangers were empty.

Next he opened the drawers beside the bed. They held scrolls and spare shinobi gear. They were close enough to the bed that the weapons could be accessed easily in case of an emergency, and the tools inside were organized in such a way that they could easily be found in the dark.

After that he moved to the dresser below the only window in the room. It held neatly pressed and folded clothes. The window itself looked out over the entire compound, with the rest of Konoha as a background. It was a nice view, and Naruto couldn't resist leaning over the dresser to get a better look. His shirt caught on something, so he stepped back to discover what it was. A picture frame lay facedown on the dresser. He hadn't seen it before because it was the same color as the wood of the furniture.

He set the picture frame upright, once again careful not to erase the chakra fingerprints Sasuke had left on the top of the frame. His breath caught as yet another photo of team seven stared back at him, identical to the one in his hospital room.

Why was it facedown?

Naruto puzzled over this for a few moments, but he couldn't even pretend to understand Sasuke's actions, so he gave up and logged the fact away in his mind.

Now that there was nothing more to explore, Naruto was faced with a dilemma. He knew it was wrong to linger in Sasuke's private space, but he didn't want to leave. His friend's familiar scent was still heavy in the room, and it was comforting.

Before he knew it, he was lying on his stomach on Sasuke's bed. He curled around one of the blue pillows, and stopped thinking.

It felt so right to be there.

………………………………..

Naruto couldn't remember when he had closed his eyes, but when he reopened them, the sun had already reached its zenith and had sunk low in the sky. He pressed his sensitive nose into the blue pillow one last time before leaving the bed. Sasuke was imprinted so deep into this place that Naruto's short time there wouldn't foul the his presence.

He straightened the covers of the bed and took one last look at the room to make sure nothing was out of place before opening the window and leaving the bedroom. He closed it tightly behind him to preserve what remained of his friend in the room. Then he leapt across the steep roofs of the Uchiha compound and exited the place that would forever house the memories of his closest friend.

It was then Naruto knew nothing would ever be the same.

End chapter one


End file.
